Divine Healing
by nhickz
Summary: NanoFate. When Fate is endangered, Nanoha must take risks and use her healing technique.


Disclaimer: I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. (That's including the first, A's, and StrikerS if you didn't know already.) I do own the dvds. P

Summary: When Fate is endangered, Nanoha must take risks and use her healing technique.

Author's Notes (A/N): Just a little oneshot to explain the first time Nanoha uses a healing technique. Anyways, I wrote this during my lunch break at work since I forgot my lunch. Heh. As much as Takeshi-kun and Haru-kun (Co-Editors/Writers) loves to share food, I couldn't possibly be a burden to them. (Not that I already am. --;) So while the clock is ticking, let's enjoy reading! Wow, that sounded wrong for people who don't like reading. Lol. By the way, the fanfic was written by myself and not edited by my co-editors/writers so please don't mind some spelling/grammar errors.

By the way, I wrote this while listening to Nana Mizuki (as written below). I love her songs and obviously her voice. Anyways, Rosario + Vampire capu2 (season 2) is out now!

_OSS_ - "Oxygen Suction System"

_AMF_ - "Anti - Magic Field"

Japanese Definitions:

_Ikanaide_ - "Don't go."

_Itai_ - "That hurts." or "Ouch."

_Mou_ - "Geez."

_Urusai_ - "Shut up."

_Okairi_ - "I'm back."

**Divine Healing**

- not edited.

_--_

_Written while listening to:_

_DISCOTHEQUE_

_by Nana Mizuki_

_Rosario + Vampire Capu2 Opening song._

_--_

_Nanoha!_

Fate called out her friend's name to herself as she flew past falling rocks from the crumbling ceiling.

Her burgundy eyes showed fear.

Pain.

But most definitely, _fear._

Eyes began swelling up as tears fell down on soft cheeks.

The blonde enforcer wiped them off unknowingly, but more kept on coming.

It was hard but the pain of loneliness builded up inside her _again_ until it became hate.

Hate.

She _hated_ the fact that she might be too late to save _her_.

_Too late_ to save her family.

The family which composed of her most precious things in the world.

Her precious family that she would do all she could.

She wanted nothing more than to protect their smiles.

Trading everything to see them happy.

It was _more than enough_. And yet...

She could only do so little for their benefit.

Nanoha.

And, Vivio.

As she increased her speed, the Cradle gave off a very loud announcement which was immedietely indicated as German due to its accent.

_**Engine is lost. Please repair current system immedietely. Activating defense system and increasing OSS and AMF signals until current emergency is tended.**_

Fate instantly lost all her gaining speed and she instantly fell to the ground, almost stumbling to get back on her feet.

_Get up!_

She mentally cursed at her legs, tears still streaming from her half - dazed burgundy eyes.

She ran as fast as she could but not even five minutes and she dropped to the floor, gasping _hard_.

What's going on?

She was almost there! She could see the faint light that the Throne Room was giving off.

It was as if the Cradle was _sucking_ all the air out.

Her vision was starting to fade as her lungs struggled for oxygen.

Cold, _delicious_ oxygen.

Fate hadn't realized that oxygen was so important until now.

Just then, a mental image of Nanoha and cute, little, innocent Vivio gasping for air hit her and invaded her fragile mind.

Her eyes shot open as she got back on her feet, making her way to the Throne Room.

There, she found Nanoha and Vivio suffocating.

_Suffocating._

Fate never thought that they were going to _die_ like this.

It was just something that never seemed to cross her mind.

_Until now._

Running up to them, the blonde painfully concentrated on making a barrier.

Using all of the discarded magic from Nanoha's previous rumble, she gathered all the oxygen left and placed it inside the yellow translucent barrier.

The air came back, filling their lungs with mouthful of oxygen.

There was silence.

Warm tears still stained Fate's fair cheeks, her burgundy eyes stared straight into Nanoha's slate blue ones.

Her burgundy eyes showed relief compared to the slate blue orbs that showed nothing but fear.

_Fear._

Fear droved them each into isolation.

Each feared Vivio's condition but both knew well enough that reinforcements won't come.

At least, not until they're all lying on the floor, _not breathing at all._

There was an abrupt noise, breaking the silence.

Both Aces looked up and saw a whole army of what must be the defense system the announcement was talking about.

Fate got up, instantly breaking their small staring contest. "Stay here."

Gripping Bardiche tightly, she turned to around to face the barracade of devices, waiting for her.

As she prepared to leave, she felt warm hands slid into her free one.

_Ikanaide..._

She heard her say, but didn't bother turning around for she knew slate blue eyes that stared into her own would make her change her mind.

The blonde hesitated but all she could do was return the hold, gripping it tightly as she savored her touch. Probably the _last one._

"Stay. _Please_," She begged before loosening her hold and running out of the barrier.

Fate winced in pain at the sudden lack of air, but didn't allow her friend to see her suffer.

She didn't want Nanoha to see her struggling for air once again.

Nanoha _knew_, she knew Fate's pain better than anyone else.

She knew that Fate won't last long when she's concentrating on the barrier with the AMF signal still going strong.

Just then, an enemy device struck Fate's chest, making her cough out blood.

"Fate-chan!"

Nanoha yelled as she ran up to the edge of the barrier, banging her curled up fists, demanding exit to help her friend in need but she couldn't get out.

_No...!_ The blonde almost screamed but knew that the brunette didn't hear anything at all.

Banging her fists again, tears streaming down her fair cheeks, blood trailed down her wrists indicating how hard she was trying to get out.

"Let me out!"

Nanoha dropped to her knees, _pleading_. Eyes drowning in tears.

She could see Fate fighting, blood pooling out from her body.

She could see her _struggling_ to breathe.

And all she could do was _watch her die_.

The time slowly ticked by, each time draining Fate's strenght and air.

With blood and half - concious burgundy eyes staring down at the last broken pieces of her opponent, the blonde fell to the ground but not before using Trident Smasher to dig a hole connecting them from the outside.

The yellow barrier she set up started to fade as Bardiche let go of Fate's barrier jacket, leaving her to don with only her now blood-stained, torn up enforcer outfit.

Nanoha held Vivio's hand as she ran up to her dying friend, holding her close as she begged for her to stay with her.

"Fate-chan, Fate-chan!" _Please don't leave me...!_

How close they both may be, the blonde started to lose her hearing.

The pleading sound of Nanoha's voice was fading.

_Fading too quickly._

"...Na...noha..."

Fate barely managed to choke out her name without blood spurting out of her mouth.

"Fate-chan!" Still, she begged. tears pouring out rapidly.

The blonde slowly raised her hand, trembling, touching Nanoha's reddenned cheeks.

Burgundy eyes stared into slate blue ones showing sadness.

Bringing up her free hand, Nanoha gently placed her hand onto her's.

Fate's hand was suprisingly cold, but not unexpected.

"Na...noha, I...I l-love...you..." She confessed as she started losing her vision as well.

"...I've...a-always loved y-you..."

_Ever since we first met, when I called out your name..._

"I wanted...you...to k-know..."

Fate's hand started slipping but the brunette held it in its grasp, not letting go.

She _just confessed_ for feelings for the brunette.

For the first time, her emotions exploded.

But, _why does it have to happen now?_

"Fate-...mama?" Vivio's heterochromatic eyes filled with tears.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha almost screamed when the light on Fate's burgundy eyes was slowly disappearing.

Just as the blonde was about to close her eyes, waiting for her death, she felt soft lips crush against hers. holding her tight.

Warm lips invaded the blonde's privacy but her losing conciousness was catching up to her.

_**Divine Healing, auto - activation.**_

Nanoha pulled back wondering what just happened.

Instantly, a pink magic circle surrounded them, a warm light engulfing them from below.

She blinked twice before looking down, but only found a lifeless body in her arms.

The _lifeless body_ of Fate.

It wasn't moving anymore.

She _wasn't there_ anymore.

She couldn't laugh with her _anymore._

"Fate-chan...!"

Nanoha hugged her tight, cherishing their last moment together, but then she heard it.

_Ba-thump!_

_Ba-thump!_

Thinking it was a dellusion, Nanoha tightened her hold for confirmation.

_Ba-thump!_

_Ba-thump!_

The blonde's pulse grew louder, making the brunette yearned for more.

_Itai..._

She heard her whispering, but still, the brunette didn't let go, crushing their bodies against one another.

"N-Nanoha...! That hurts!"

Fate increased her volume, clearly dizzy but her chest stopped aching.

That lovely, gentle voice that made Nanoha's heart melt.

It was there. She _called out_ her name.

It wasn't a dellusion, she _wasn't dead._

Fate, our favorite blonde enforcer, _wasn't dead._

"Fate-chan...?"

Nanoha stood up on her four and was now lying in front of Fate. Their eyes met, a gentle gaze was shared.

The brunette was still crying.

Fate didn't knew why but she was _crying_.

Tears poured out from her slate blue eyes, and dropped onto the blonde's blood - stained cheeks.

But...

She wasn't crying out of sadness.

She cried because Fate was still there.

Fate's life wasn't ending.

She can still laugh and joke with her.

She can _still_ love her.

All of her wounds may be healed but the blonde was still having trouble breathing.

Panting hard, she raised her hand to wipe Nanoha's tears and eventually stroking her soft hair.

"I'm back...", was all she could say while putting on a smiling face.

The motion made Nanoha cry out more tears, making the blonde chuckle lightly, teasing her in return.

"_Okairi_, Fate-chan." And she gently placed her lips on her's, not caring if their daughter sees.

Time seemed to stop, and the hand that was stroking Nanoha's hair slowly moved to her back, rubbing it up and down.

The brunnette found herself deepening the kiss but the action made the blonde abruptly pull away, gasping hard.

Fate was having trouble breathing which in turn, placed a worried yet confused look on Nanoha's face.

"Ah, Nanoha-chan!"

Nanoha looked up to see Hayate in her barrier jacket form, staring down at their awkward position.

"Am I interrupting...?"

Both Aces felt warm blood rush into their heads as their commanding superior covered their daughter's eyes.

"Well, I knew you two can't get your hands off each other. It's about time!" Hayate teased.

"Mou, Hayate-chan!"

Nanoha glared at her childhood friend, standing up to give her a wack on the forehead.

"Alright, alright! Let's go before you get to _third base!"_ Hayate held a big grin, making Fate blush furiously.

The blonde stood up, almost staggering but Nanoha pushed her up, helping her.

"Um, thanks..."

"...Are you okay?" Nanoha asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." The blonde sighed, looking at the floor. Clearly she knew what was going on in her body.

"N-Nanoha!?"

The flight instructor grabbed her and pulled her against herself, picking her up bridal-style.

"Let's go home okay, Fate-chan?"

The blonde had the urged to struggle against Nanoha's grip but her body simply had no strength to fight back, and so she give in to the hug.

"...yeah. Let's." She said simply, cuddling to her, before falling unconcious.

"Hey, Nanoha-chan. Any particular reason why Vivio is crying?" Hayate asked, curiously.

Vivio was crying, _still._

Nanoha smiled and whispered to her gently, her "mother senses" acting up.

"Vivio, look. Fate-mama _isn't_ dead. She's _still_ here." She lightly whispered.

"Maybe it's because she saw you and Fate-chan _trying for third base_." Hayate teased, hoping the girl would cheer up.

It worked and Vivio was laughing.

She was _lively again._

"Mou, Hayate-chan, that's enough. You're embarassing me!"

The commanding superior laughed as she took Vivio in her arms, walking away. Nanoha soon followed with Fate sleeping _and_ cuddling at the same time.

Nanoha activated her Flier Flin, and flew out of the Cradle with Hayate.

There was still a fight going on besides the massacre that just happened in the Throne Room a while ago.

Everyone was still fighting.

They were fighting for _everyone's sake._

Even if they didn't have to. It wasn't _needed_ for them to risked their lives.

Still, they fought for their precious loved ones.

Fate awoke suddenly, still in Nanoha's arms but the fight was over and everyone was recovering.

"Ah, Fate-chan! Are you awake?" A familiar voice spoke to her, a bit cheery.

Fate gave a small nod, proving she was awake.

"Ne, Nanoha. When did you learn to use healing techniques?"

The brunette's cheery face became a slight confused, indicating that she _didn't know_ either.

"I don't really know. Raising Heart?" She asked her intelligent device.

_**Auto - activation for Divine Healing is done only through direct body heat contact. In other words, kissing.**_

Nanoha gave a shocked face, making Fate smile adorably to her.

"Who program you to do something like that?" She was completely suprised yet she stared in awe.

_**...**_

_The end :)_

**--**

**Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Omake Theatre**

**During Stars and Lightning morning training...**

**Vivio:** Mama!

**Nanoha and Fate:** Ah, Vivio!

**Vivio:** What's a kiss?

**- Everyone stiffens but Erio and Caro - **

**Nanoha:** W-where'd you hear that? **- slightly nervous - **

**- Vivio brings a finger to her chin, trying to remember -**

**Vivio:** I overheard Vita-san and Signum-san that you and Fate-mama do it all the time.

**- Everyone's eyes widened while Fate looked away blushing -**

**--**

**B O O M!**

**Hayate:** What the heck? **- hearing the loud crash all the way in her office - **

**Vita:** C-calm down, Nanoha!

**Signum:** I-It was just a coincidence that we happen to see you and Testarossa _lip-locking_ in the lounge.

**Vita:** Signum! You trying to make it worse?

**- Both Wolkenwritter knights runs wildly away from Nanoha -**

**Nanoha:** Urusai! Raising Heart, no mercy! Starlight Breaker!! **- face still red from embarassment - **

**Vita and Signum:** Nanohaaaaa!!

**Fate:** And Nanoha-mama lives up to her name... **- sighing as she hid her blushed face -**

**- The Forwards sweat dropped - **

**--**

A/N: Lol. The omake was Haru-kun's idea! It was fun to write it though. Sorry to cut it off like that but it seems our lunch break was cut off ten minutes early so Haru-kun presents this omake to make it up to you!

Review makes my days brighter so make sure to click that review button!


End file.
